The described embodiments relate generally to electronic connectors such as audio and data connectors for electronic devices and methods and systems for applying lubricants to electronic connectors for electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices typically have electronic connectors for connecting the devices to other devices for transmitting and receiving audio, video, energy, and/or data. Often, electronic connectors of the handheld electronic devices are disposed in receptacles that receive plug connectors which mate with the electronic connectors in the receptacles to allow this communication with other devices. Because the receptacles are generally open to receive plug connectors, liquid electrolytes (e.g. sweat, water from the ocean or a pool, beverages, etc.) may enter via the receptacle and come in contact with the metal contacts of the electronic connectors in the receptacle. These metal contacts are known to corrode in the presence of liquid electrolytes, particularly when held at an electrical bias. In the case of water resistant handheld electronic devices even more liquid is typically exposed to the receptacles and the potential for corrosion presents an increased risk to the functionality of the device. For example, if the contacts that are used to charge the device fully corrode away due to liquid electrolytes, complete loss of device functionality may result.